


Novaya Zemlya

by Lemonje



Category: Books and Literature - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Poetry, the raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonje/pseuds/Lemonje





	Novaya Zemlya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717928) by Edgar Allan Poe. 



Novaya Zemlya  
To ****

The bird is lone, in darkness peering  
cease to fly, whence wolves art sneering  
the flesh is torn, days so imminent  
all woe behind, hence not reminiscent  
and lo!Tis bird to fret in luscious song  
to hear lamentations and deftless frown  
come, squirm to my babble of forgotten lore  
whence I was sicklied oh long before  
though still I am mad, or e'en not  
demons fly in distinct hollow, highly lifted  
wrenching in my sleep,queering in my wicked plot  
tis to the highly ether with me art shifted.

Whither dost I wait for for thy peevish call  
or forge on quivering indistinct frow?  
Thou art the true humming exquisite bird  
but yet the soul fills with inharmonious doubt  
the healing gripe of thy spirituous mirth  
all the prettiness to the ethers aroused  
and spirit divine down is fleeting  
the bird is lone, in darkness peering  
cease to fly, whence wolves art sneering  
and souls of darkness still is meeting  
and it trembles, ominous it is sitting  
tis suffering lays upon her fleeting

Whither thee would serve my frantic call  
all flickers of night and day art gone  
and wolves art wept with their filthy paws  
and the mists of valois away art thrown  
tis deploring bird with eyes so flinting  
flowers died and land art splitting  
the bird is lone, in frostness peering  
cease to fly, whence wolves not sneering  
no life glimmers nor sun is peaking  
only soul oh grim for thee is seeking  
thy only sight my soul is tearing  
whence demons in ethers art departing.

What lays beneath this crusted land  
all sorrows and exultations spring out grand  
what is stirring for the luckless soul  
embark the lust for what lay beneatheth  
and grieve for those who are passingly dead  
but nothing flashes through the deadly mist  
for the bird is lone, in chillness peering  
cease to fly, whence comes not thy fearing  
forgotten thee, comest for not thy tearing  
to rip thy soul could not restrain to resist  
the heavy autumn trees in darkness glistening  
thus foretelll the bitterness and doomness of ink

Gray art the colors in this chilling frost  
in places desolate we refrain to repose  
no glistening stars in skies art sitting  
no mournful sky thy soul is pitying  
and no bird in frost is seeing  
no trees rejoyced upon its sitting  
nor in regard as ominous bird of lore  
and hearts art frozen crisp and sour  
again the wolves echo the vengeful howl  
thus the bird is lone, in mist is tapping  
whence all the sinners its soul art snapping

Hark! Oh, bird, to this slaughtered pray  
the soul weak and feeble fleeting in dismay  
thus disabled, ne'er to love thy heart  
nor to swoon with love to all gracious men  
in solitude deceased, in savageness departs  
and stares at the prominent bird of ill-omen  
sadly implore for the senseless forgiveness  
and cast thee as divine providence  
Hark! Oh, bird, for eyes of evil o'er thee prevail  
the holiness of thy spark of bruteness fails  
for the bird is lone, in foulness trembling  
for contempt and peril in darkness glinting

All thy flowers where land are splitting  
all thy cherished beauty low is gritting  
fervently flowing for my vindictive soul  
so would rise, in the meek-lighted sorrow  
with love so humble I strain on the morrow  
vigorously I follow, thy spark mirkly glows  
as thy star twas in sight in old days of yore  
flickered short and briskly on thy lore  
and brightest hope with thee it bore  
thus love would bring, sorrow for nevermore  
for the bird is lone, in darkness peering  
for thy sinner mourning for thee is seeking

When thy spark in my heart is glowing   
indefinite love to my vice is growing  
for thy bird in ethers is humbly seeking  
whence thou in darkness hardly peering  
in sight it comes my sombre stalking  
that of wolf which is only sneering  
mayest thou conceive the bitterness of my lore  
thou inclines and all land is filled with gore  
as for thy heart vengefully I embark to implore  
as thou would plea for the bard to pull it o'er  
as for my malignancy thy bird I would flay  
and fled away in cowardice and dismay.


End file.
